deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactus vs Majin Buu
Description The destroyers of worlds collide. Which planetary destroyer will reign Supreme. Interlude Wiz: Nearly as old as the Universe and bringers of the death of the world. Today's combatants are known for their near unbeatable power. Boomstick: Galactus: Marvels Devourer of Worlds Wiz: And Majin Buu, the Pink Destroyer in Dragon Ball Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and its our jobs to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a death battle. Galactus Wiz: Before our universe began, another existed. Within this universe was a being named Galan. Boomstick: Galan lived his life until he found his universe was dying. Man that sucks. You find you're universe is dying and you cant do anything. Like when the government took my house because I blew up something that made green light when testing a gun. Wiz: Galan watched his universe die but soon before the end, he merged with the sentience of the universe. AKA eternity Boomstick: That guy got to be eternity, that's awesome! But once merged he became one of the most powerful beings in the new universe. Galactus. Wiz: Galactus possess the power cosmic which grants him unbelievable power. He can shoot energy, change his size, absorb energy's, create force fields, mental powers, and teleportation. But his size and power is so vast that the only way for him to gain sustenance is to eat planets, Boomstick: He can one shot Thor, over power Magento and Professor X, withstand blows form the Avengers and Fantastic Four, and survive two planets colliding. Wiz: Galactus' official job is balancing the universe from Death being too powerful and Eternity being too powerful. Boomstick: But I though Galactus was eternity. Is he protecting from himself? Wiz: No, no, no. Galan merged with the Eternity of the previous universe and he's keeping balance with this Universes Eternity. Boomstick: That's confusing. Wiz: Yes but Galactus has his flaws. He has been defeated by the Infinity Gauntlet, beaten by the Avengers, and has been killed many times by villains and hero's of extreme power. He may be a celestial, but he is weak compared to the others, and is one of the few that can be killed. Boomstick: Still Galactus is one ancient guy you don't want to anger. Also watch out for the herald. Majin Buu Boomstick: Welcome back to death battle... Majin Buu! The pink think from the beginning of the universe! Wiz: Majin Buu was released by the wizard Bibbidy and was sent to destroy worlds. Boomstick: Trying to destroy earth he sent him ahead to try but got himself killed. So when his clone found him and he had gone into his baby faze, killed his master, went on a killing rage and was killed by Goku. Buu's life in 5 sentences. Wiz: Buu is a fast opponent with extraordinary power. He can fly, fire ki based projectiles, and shoot a beam from his antenna that turns people into candy. Boomstick: I though you didn't know what it was. Wiz: I research it. Boomstick: Ok. Wiz: Buu can absorb other people and gain their abilities. Boomstick: We've covered a lot of different feats in our time. But that's still the weirdest thing I've ever seen Wiz: he can also teleport and can survive the destruction of planets. Boomstick: Buu may be dumb but he is extremely powerful. Good luck fighting him if you see this living bubble gum. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!!!! Death Battle In the vastness of space Galactus' herald approaches. The Surfer stops and looks at its master. Silver Surfer: Galactus I have found a planet rich in - Arrrgh A blast strikes the surfer and he is sent away. Galactus looks at the creature who had stuck his herald. Galactus: You dare!? Majin Buu: I saw man. I strike man. Man is bad Galactus: Incolennt creature. You will burn for your attack Fight! Galactus fires a blast of energy which shoots a hold threw Buu. Buu stares at the hole and then teleports to the back of Galactus' head and fires a ki blast. Not fazing him. Galactus reaches to grab him but Buu teleports away and kicks Galactus in the face. Galactus blinks at the small thing attacking him and fires an energy blast at his head. Buu's heads get blown off but he teleports back. Mimicking his blast he fires a blast and hits Galactus in the face. Galactus is surprised that that big a blast could come from such a small creature. Galactus: Insect! You will fall! Galactus fires a bigger blast that strikes Buu head on and blows him to goop. Buu reforms and grows extremely mad. Majin buu: No! no no no no no no no! Buu's rage increases and a burst of energy blows him apart only to reform into kid buu. Buu: Not this time! Buu teleports to Galactus and fires a candy beam from his head Galactus fires a counter blast and they stand at a stand still. Eventually they both tire out and Buu grows extremely mad! Buu: RAAAAAAA Buu prepares his planet burst ball. The large purple sphere increases in size as nearby planets started being pulled apart by the sheer power of the attack. Buu screams in triumph as he throws the energy at Galactus. The devourer of worlds holds onto attack but the sphere is coming ever closer. Buu smiles and fires his largest ki blast at Galactus. Causing him to fall back and the burst to hit him. The explosion was so big that it turned Buu to mush again and the moon's and planets nearby to fracture. Buu reformed and stated at the smoke. Suddenly a form appears. Galactus: Enough! Feel the rath of the power cosmic. With that Galactus fires a blast with almost all his power at Buu. Buu screams as the force of hit tears his cells apart and disintegrates the villian. Post Match Results Boomstick: Well guys it was fun but say good bye to whomever was on those planets. Wiz: Buu had the durability and they tied in speed thanks to teleportation, but that wasn't enough to bring Galactus down. '''Boomstick: Being born at the beginning of the universe would usually give people an age and experience advantage but Galactus had him beat by being born in the universe before this one! Wiz: Galactus had the power to destroy planets with much more ease than Buu and his ability to absorb energy meant that it would take a while for him to tucker out. Boomstick: Buu's victory just turned to ashes Wiz: The winner is Galactus who will win Galactus Majin Buu Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle In the desserts of Egypt, A young kid opens a dimensional rift and pulls out a curved blade while his opponent, with very iconic hair, activates the pyramid-like puzzle and draws a card the screen fades to black. Boomstick: This is going to be fun. Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:TheBlackDragon4 Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles Category:‘Cosmic’ Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:What-If? Death Battles